Web Of Betrayal
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: What happens when someone betrays another person they love? What happens when two people betray the ones they love and it effects not just ones they love but everyone around them? How will the betrayed feel? How will they react to the ones they love after they were betrayed by them? Now watch what happens when the storm of the betrays and lies come undone and blow the village apart
1. Betrayal Of Love

First thing I want ever to read it this and that is if you're a dead hard Hinata fan and you think she can never do anything wrong? Don't read this story because I don't want hear your flames about she weren't do this or it's not it's not like her at all.

Second thing I want everyone to know is that I'm going be updated my stories faster now that my life is back to a normal pace of things and no longer a chaos storm of craziness.

Third thing is, enjoy the story and I hope everyone likes the first chapter of this story.

* * *

Naruto had slowly started to open his eyes only pain was only thing he had felt when he first opened up his eyes. The sunlight only caused his eyes to hurt even more because he couldn't handle blight things right now and when his eyes started to stop hurting he looked around to try see what time it was.

He could tell right away that he wasn't in his own place just by what his eyes were showing him. When he had tried to move his hands and he slowly moved it around only it landed on something that felt soft to the touch it wasn't just one soft thing. He could feel two of these soft and rounded things. He had tried his best to figure out just what he was touching only his mind couldn't figure it out.

He then started to look over with his eyes to see just what he was touching only he was shocked by what he had seen with his own two eyes. The soft things turned out to be Tsume's breasts which he had found to be large and very nice rounded. He kept on staring at the full naked woman that was in the same bed as him only he didn't understand what had happened at all.

"What the hell? This can't be good at all, how did this even happen." He rubbed his sore painful head that was still pounding like a war drum. That was when he realized how this had happened because he had got very drunk after walking in on his girlfriend having sex with another person who wasn't him. His girlfriend Hinata was having sex with none other than Shino who was dating Hana, Tsume's daughter.

He couldn't believe she of all people would backstab him like how she did because she told him she loved him with all her heart. He would have fought anyone to keep her safe and for what to be cheated on or to be used then thrown away like that? He had loved her and she had done something that evil and twisted to him, he just wanted the pain to go away to just simply go away.

That was why he went out drinking last night to make the pain go away, he seen Kakashi drink all the time to forget things. He also had known Tsunade did the same thing for the same reason so why couldn't he just do it? He had all the rights to get drunk and to say hell with the whole world because he didn't care anymore at all, he just wanted the pain of what she did to him to just go away and never come back.

"I wasn't any good last night then?" He turned his head to look at the fully awake Tsume with a smirk showing on her lively lips. She looked fake hurt with her hands over her very large soft breasts. That caused him to have a hard time not staring at her breasts they just seem to cause his eyes to stare harder at.

"No, you were great!" He had stopped talking when he realized she really was great from what he could remember that had happened last night. She was truly great and wild at the same time but he had no idea a woman could be like that in bed. She was so damn wild in bed which had blown his mind and just how sexy she was underneath him in bed.

"So mind telling me why you got drunk also to a crazy level at that? You aren't leaving this bed in till you do tell me what had happened to you." She wrapped her legs around him and kept him there, she rolled them so she was on top of him. She wasn't going to let him up without him telling her what had happened to make him act this crazy way.

"Fine, I found Hinata ad Shino having sex together and that's why I went to drink like I did. It was better to drink then to kill him right there and then which only makes this village hate me more." She started to then let out a royally pissed off growl, she had remembered Shino was Hana's boyfriend. No one gets away with cheating on her little girl because no one ever has the right to even do that no matter who they are.

"We need to tell Hana-chan about this but first I'll find you something to wear but thanks for thinking that I was great in bed." She moved off the bed slowly and over to her large black colored dresser that had wolves printed on it. His eyes had stared at her perfect rear the whole time she had walked in front of him. He kept staring at her prefect rounded butt while she looked back at him with a smirk showing on her face.

She walked back over to him and moved him so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. She moved to sit down on his lap and could feel his hard tool again her still sore pussy. She just gave him a long kiss while her tongue wrapped around his and his hand moved to her breasts once more playing with them lightly.

"Please tell me Naruto did our night together help you feel any better?" He gazed into her black slit eyes while he had begun to think what she had just asked him over inside his mind, while he felt her hands rubbing his chest. Did having sex with this older woman last night really help him with the pain he was feeling at the time?

He did still feel hurt by what had happened to him and part of him felt good about last night, he may not know if she even cared about him yet he was still in arms of someone. Someone that had made him feel good, someone that was there for him. She was someone that was willing help him with her body and her words something Hinata never had done before, he grabbed her hands and just held them.

"Yes it did help me but I don't know what to do now. I mean I don'' want this to be a onetime thing that we had." He didn't know what had come over him to say that only that it was what he was feeling when he said it. He can tell his words made her happy by the way her eyes looked, she kissed him hard and fast on the lips. He moved his hands down slowly to her rear to grab it hard feeling his fingers against her smooth soft skin.

"Tell me why? I mean you just lost your girlfriend and I'm much older than you? Aren't I far too old to even be with you like that?" She looked away ashamed she was in the arms of someone who was the same age as her own son. She felt his hands moved to her face while his soft blue eyes just staring inside her eyes.

While his eyes stared deeply into her black eyes his lips moved closer and closer to her lips in till they bushed against each other, he kissed her deep only for her to slowly give in. when she felt his hands rub her cheeks she fully gave him and deepen their kiss together, it was a kiss of two people that needed love in their lives, true love.

"Yes, you are older than me but I don't give a damn because the truth is I had a crush on you for long time. I just never thought I would have a chance to end up in bed like this with yon or even be with close to you." He had his first crush on the loud mouth Sakura then with Tsume. He figured that he had no chance in hell of being with her for many reasons which caused him to never go for it.

"If that is what you truly want then yes, this won't be a one night thing so you better let me heal you. I can see the pain in your eyes and I can see the pain that the little bitch had caused you by betraying you like that." He looked away only for her to force him to look back at her with her hands. She know fully what it felt like to lose the person you loved with all your heart, in her case her husband ran off when Kiba was just six years old.

This was the first time in ten years that she had sex with a man yet she moved her head to his neck and let herself close her eyes. She didn't know why Hinata would cheat on him but she was glad she did. She had no idea what she had just lost by cheating on him. She smiled while he just held her in his arms without a care left in the world.

She nibbled at his ear lope before she husky whispered into his ears. "I'm your anytime and anyplace you want me. You showed me last night how wild you can be, you are my alpha don't you dare forget that." He couldn't help but be turned on by that and his mind just told him to take her all over again, right there and then.

Being an alpha was something that was big in the Inuzuka clan because the women would only let someone be their alpha if they had proved themselves to them. They then are willing to do anything and everything for their alpha if they did prove themselves and that is a bond no one could ever break apart.

"Prove it Tsume-chan, go down on your knees and suck me off." She looked into his eyes to see his domination side showing once more, this had sent chills down her back. She smirked and did as she was told to do which once she got down on her knees she took the tool inside her wet hot mouth. She started to stroke him slowly with her hands at first then faster while staring straight up at him.

He wanted to forget all about the woman that had betrayed me and he wanted to feel good not the pain that he was feeling, he looked down at her. He had become her alpha and he was going make sure this time around he wasn't going to end up heartbroken. He wanted her to take away all the pain that he was feeling like she had done last night, he wanted it all to go away and never to see that betrayer again.

She moved her mouth an inch away from his harden tool letting her hot breath hit against him, she slowly moved her tongue out and licked it before moving down the shaft. Her hand rotating soft around his harden dick then started to move her hand up and down.

She noticed pre-cum started to leak out of his dick, it started to tempt her, she moved her tongue back to the head in order to lick it all up. She tasted the saltiness and at the sometime enjoying the taste of his cum.

She could tell he was enjoying her work by the moans leaving his mouth. She kept maintaining her rhythm only for him to feel even more pleasure. She looked to see his eyes closed while he was enjoying everything she was doing to him. The pleasure she was giving him with both her hands and mouth at the same time.

When she had stopped he opened his eyes right away to stare down at her, she let out a smirk a feral smirk for him to see. She let the smirk show for a few second before she took his tool once more inside her wet hot mouth, he felt her take half of him right away. He then felt her take all of him down to the base of his member only to let out a long moan while his hands went to the back of her head.

His hands went through her wild blown hair then started to move her head down in order go faster. That was when she had picked up the pace and her rhythm speed not wanting to disappoint her new alpha. She moved a free hand to her wet pussy to start rubbing herself hard and fast.

She could feel just how wet she was while putting two of her fingers inside her wet hole. Her warm hands felt just how wet she was and she just started to jam her fingers in and out her own hole while she sucked on her alpha's tool. She could feel him cumming and when he finally did release in her mouth she took every drop inside her mouth before swallowing it all.

"What the hell mom!" Both of them looked behind to see Hana standing there in nothing but black pantie and bra yet Tsume let the member pop out of her mouth. "Why are you two doing this? You have any idea how much Hinata will be hurt?"

Tsume could see the pain that hit Naruto's face when he heard that name only she got to her feet and walked over to daughter before she pulled the woman onto the bed and closed the door once Hana was on the bed. "There's something you need to hear from us my daughter and something you will not like, it will hurt you badly."

"What is it? Does it have something to do with the two of you almost having sex? I mean I can smell that you already did it." Hana couldn't believe her nose because her mother having sex with someone Naruto's age was a shock to her. She still was having a hard time believing what was going on in front of her was really going on.

Tsume nodded her head to her daughter and moved to sit down on the bed beside the two of them, the two people she cared about. She may have just started dating Naruto yet she had always cared about him when he was growing up not in loving way but in a friendly way because he had to live with a burden.

A burden that no one should have to live with and she wanted to help him the best she could even if the council had forbid all clans to help him. She wanted help him so badly that why she tried to get Kiba to be nice to him and to be a good friend for him to have.

"I met Naruto at the bar last night where he was drinking too a very unsafe limit because he had walked in one both Hinata and Shino having sex. I'm sorry dear but your boyfriend and his girlfriend was cheating on the both of you." Hana world was crashing all around her when she heard these words leave her own mother's mouth.

These were the words that told her that her own boyfriend had cheated on her. It was something that caused her to look at her mother with tears coming down her eyes at a quick rate. She couldn't believe someone had betrayed her once more, something that caused pain of the past to come back to hurt her.

She felt her head being moved and pushed against his chest only she let out her tears even more while moving her arms around his body. Naruto just started to rub her back to comfort her only his eyes looked over at Tsume who gave him a sad smile, she was glad that he was trying to comfort her daughter.

Tsume got up before she nodded her head to Naruto then walked out of her bedroom to find him some clothes to wear, she couldn't have him walking around butt naked. She weren't mind it only her daughter and son would mind it a lot, not so much her daughter but mainly her son would mind it.

"Hana-chan if he cheated on you then he's not worth being with you." He moved his right hand to the hair tie she had just put on in the morning and he took it off, freeing her long hair that fall down to her rear.

He ran his hand through her hand while the other hand kept rubbing her back trying his best to comfort the crying heartbroken woman. He didn't like seeing her sad, he truly didn't like seeing it at all. He was more anger at Shino for hurting Hana than for backstabbing him. Seeing Hana the way she was caused him to want to hurt Shino, he wanted to go find that bastard and make him pay for what he had done to Hana.

Hana didn't care that the person holding her was naked or that he just had sex with her own mother because she needed someone. She needed someone to hold her because her heart was in too much pain for her to handle, she let herself trust someone and it only caused her to be betrayed by that same person.

She just buried her head as hard as she could and just kept on crying, she was letting it all out only Naruto just looked down at her. His heart was in pain just by seeing how much pain she was going through, it was something he couldn't stand seeing. Someone he cared about in pain and it was a pain he had known all too well because Hinata had done the same to him.

"Hana-chan look at me please, ok?" She looked up at him and stared into his blue soft eyes that just seem to show same pain she was feeling. "You are going to be fine, he can't hurt you anymore. You got people here to keep helping you through what had just happened." Hana nodded and just moved her head against his neck this time. She had forgotten that Hinata was dating him for a moment only she kept her arms around his back feeling their bare skin rub against each other.

"They lied to the both of us and they had betrayed both of us but why? What did we do to deserve this to happen to us? Were we bad to them or were we just too blind that we couldn't see they were plotting things behind our backs?" Hana asked him, her voice just too struck by sadness that made Naruto move his one hand to the back of her head. He started to rub her head this time around while his eyes were closed.

He did know Hana never done anything to deserve this to happen to her and she was always faithful and loving to Shino. His train of though was cut off when Hana started to speak to him once more. "I'm glad I never slept with him, I had planned to do it tonight on our one year anniversary but now this happened."

"It's going to be ok Hana-chan because I know it's going to be ok." He told her only she just kept on crying against his neck. He noticed Tsume walking back inside the room with clothes in her hand only she placed the clothes on the bed and started to rub her daughter's back, Naruto looked at Tsume body that was still bare naked.

"Honey why don't you go get changed and we'll have breakfast together ok?" Hana nodded only before she got off the bed Naruto kissed her cheek which caused her to blush. A tiny smile came to her face before she walked out of the room, closing the room to the bedroom behind her after she walked out.

"You truly handled that very well and thank you for caring about my daughter. " Tsume smiled before she gave him a long kiss only she felt his hand spank her rear one time. "You are one naughty kitsune do you know that?" He nodded and pulled her down on top of his lap which she just smiled.

"I do want to hurt that bastard, not for what he did to me but what he did to Hana-chan. He caused her to be in so much pain and she doesn't seem like she can handle it and this maybe first time anyone has ever betrayed her." Tsume was glad he wanted hurt Shino only she did know this wasn't first times he was betrayed, this was the second time it had happened to her little daughter.

"No, Naruto-kun this isn't the first time. The first time someone had broken her trust was when my husband, her father had left our family. He didn't give a reason only that he didn't want to be a part of our family and it hurt Hana-chan very deeply. Shino doing what he did only caused her to feel the same kind of pain that she was hiding from everyone, even me." Tsume just looked sad because she didn't like it when her daughter or son would hide something from her.

"He was a fool to ever leave someone as great as you or his own family like that. I never want you to be sad or to even look sad ok? You don't have to worry because Hana-chan is going to be fine because she has us in her life in order to support her through this hard time." Tsume smiled a very happy smile because the teenager in front of her was more kind and caring than anyone she had ever met in her whole life.

After what had happened last night he had already put it all aside after seeing Hana in the state that she was in, he didn't let his problems stop him from helping or caring about another person like that. She never met anyone that could behave this way because no one ever would put others before themselves like he had done for her own daughter.

"As much as I love to see you naked and I know you love seeing my ass and tits like this but we need to get changed, Hana is going be waiting for us after all." Tsume got off his lap and headed to her dress once more. She took her a black thong that she put on while Naruto watched her the whole time much to both of their enjoyment. Once she had her thong on her then she placed a blue shirt on her body. She looked over at Naruto before she pointed to the clothes on the bed then at him.

Naruto quickly put the clothes on his body which were just black pants no boxers and a orange colored shirt which caused him to just look at her before she put her gray pants on. She walked over to him before she gave him a kiss then took his hand to pull him out of her room, the two of them walked to the kitchen where Hana was already sitting at the table.

Tsume went over to start cooking breakfast only Naruto sat down beside Hana who just looked over at him with red eyes that showed just how much she had cried. She moved her head against his neck again even if she didn't know why she had done it yet he just moved his hand to her back and rubbed it softly.

Tsume watched the two of them with a smile which she was glad someone could get thought to Hana's pain and comfort her. When she got done cooking she placed the food on the table and noticed that her son was up and walking over to them, she also noticed that Kiba was staring at both Hana and Naruto.

When they filled Kiba in on what had happened he didn't know if he should be pissed at Hinata or Shino for what they did or at Naruto for sleeping with his own mother. When he looked at how happy his mother was he didn't feel pissed at Naruto because his mother had been sad for years and had no one to ever make her happy like that.

"I had feeling something was strange going on with my team but this isn't something I would think would happen. I do know it all started when the village though you were missing in action but we all had hope you were still alive and not dead, even if that the case why would Shino do that? Hinata may have moved on because she thought you had been killed but why keep lying to you when you got back to the village or when we found out you were alive?" Kiba was confused by everyone that had been going on at all.

It was true that Naruto was MIA for a month yet was it that easy for Hinata to find someone to replace him like fast? Naruto didn't even know anymore and he just looked at Kiba who seem to be fighting with himself because his face just showed so many emotions, he couldn't blame Kiba for feeling this way because it was his own team and he didn't notice anything at all.

"I do know Kurenai-sensei still pissed off at you dude." Naruto just raised an eyebrow at Kiba's words because why would she be mad at him? He never did anything to even cause the genjutsu mistress to be very mad at him or even be upset with him in any case at all.

"Why is she even mad at me? I haven't done anything at all to even remotely cause her to be pissed off at something I have done." He told Kiba who just laughed his butt off because he couldn't believe Naruto didn't know the reason.

"She's mad because when she found out Hinata lost her virginal she told sensei it was you and ever since then she has been royally pissed off. I mean you should have seen her she was so pissed off it wasn't even funny." Naruto just stared at him deadpanned look on his face because he just stared at Tsume.

"I have never slept with Hinata because my first time in bed was with your mother. So I'm guessing they were already together when that had happened and can you tell me when Kurenai-sensei found out about that?" Kiba was then just paling because he had realized just when Kurenai had found out.

"She found out two weeks into you being MIA but she said the two of you had sex right before you left for your training trip. So does this mean she was already moved on two weeks after finding out your MIA? That just down right cold, she didn't even bother to way to see if you were really dead." Kiba looked over at his friend and couldn't believe Hinata would do something like that.

Naruto just shook his head before he eat his food in silence only everyone else did the same, it was one morning in the Inuzuka clan history that was silence. Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard because it had only had taken Hinata two weeks before she moved on and even lied to her own sensei about it.

Naruto looked outside window that was inside the kitchen and he did know one thing and that one thing was, a storm was coming to Konoha and a storm of betray and lies. A storm that will blow everything apart that was once a whole.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this story and will keep enjoying it from now on.

Everyone have a good and safe day or night whichever time it is when you read it.


	2. The betrayal Of The Past And A New Path

The Lazy Wolf – I am trying to tone down my speed of my stories and hopefully this chapter helps with the toning down a bit.

Dragonbolt21 – I have seen few stories that were betray fics but they only seem to force on one or two betrays not a large amount of them in a single story. In this story you will see many different times of betrays not just love and hate kind. Sometimes you most betray the ones you love in order to keep them safe and happy.

Deathgod – Is this soon enough?

Snake1980 – You got a good idea about Kurenai really now? Mhm I wonder? I wonder.

* * *

"Isn't today the gathering of the entire rookie nine in order to have a party? I think Guy's team also all family members are coming to the party." Naruto looked over at Kiba only he wished it didn't help today at all, he didn't want to deal with these two. He didn't even know if he could hold back from hurting that bastard after seeing how much it had hurt Hana because of his actions he had done.

"This is truly going be a pain if it really is today, I don't know if I can hold back from killing that bastard." Naruto got up once he was done eating and walked over to the window still staring outside of it. "I'm used to this village hating me and I'm used to them wishing I was dead because that just the burden I have to live with."

Naruto had hit against the wall with his hand which didn't leave any holes in the wall because he didn't slam against it hard. "Even so, the people I thought I could trust were the ones that had backstabbed me. First it was Sasuke when he almost killed me and now? Now its Hinata and Shino who have done it, ones I trusted are always the ones that betray me." Tsume just stared over at him because she could see he was breaking inside yet he was trying his best to stay whole because he didn't want to break in front of them.

He couldn't let himself break down no matter what because he just kept saying he had to keep moving forward no matter what the pain he felt, once you stop moving forward you just trapped in the past. He didn't want to be trapped in the past because there's no way out once you are struck living in the past of your former self.

They heard a knock on the front door only Tsume went to get the door while Naruto just kept staring out the window. _"I live with a burden that was forced on me and it's one that had to be done even so, eve so why do I need being hurt like this? I live every day, every single day keeping the Kyuubi locked up and this is the thanks I get?" _

"Naruto-kun I think we need to tell her the truth because she came to pick up Kiba for his training." Naruto let himself leave his thinking and looked over at Tsume who was standing beside an anger genjutsu mistress only he let out a long sigh. He didn't want to deal with anyone only he had known that wasn't something he could do at the time like this.

"You are anger at me Kurenai-sensei because you think I had slept with Hinata right? You're mad because you think I was the first person she had slept with." Kurenai was shocked that he had known only if that was just part of the reason she was anger, she just nodded her head. Her red eyes just stared back into his blue eyes only she could see that his eyes were filled with pain and sadness.

She didn't know why his eyes had become like that and she was worried something had happened to cause this change in him. She had always seen his happy side not the side he was showing in front of her eyes. Her anger was fading away just because of seeing his eyes in the state they were in.

"I'm sorry but I didn't sleep with her, first person I ever slept with was Tsume-hime which happened last night." He waited to let his words sink in only her face became a mix of anger and shock because she didn't know he would do that with an older woman and was anger that Hinata had lied to her.

She thought of Hinata as a daughter to her and she had lied right to her face when she asked her who she had slept with. She couldn't believe the innocent image she had kept of Hinata was the same woman who would have the guts to lie right to her like that, she was mad at her student for lying these three years.

She felt betrayed by one of the few people she could call her family and she had a tear come down her cheek because she just couldn't believe it. She looked back at him and seen no lie in his eyes and worse yet he had slept with another woman. "_Did the two of them break up? Is that why he's in so much pain or is there something else he hasn't said to me yet?"_

"Last night I had walked in on Hinata having sex with Shino, he is the one she has been with only Kiba helped fill me in one thing. That it only took her two weeks after hearing I was MIA to start dating someone else or that people I care about have been ones stabbing me in the back like this." Kurenai just moved her arms around Naruto hugging him because she didn't know what to say about what had happened, she couldn't believe Hinata would have done that. She could tell he was in deep pain and wanted to do the best to help, her anger on the other hand had faded all away.

"It's ok you don't need to do this and I need to speak to Baa-chan. " Naruto got out of her arms and walked out of the house leaving three women to just watch him leave the house, they didn't know what he was going talk to her about. They just shared at look of worried because they didn't know just how much more pain he could handle in his life.

"Will he be ok kaa-chan?" Hana was the first to ask only Tsume looked back over to her daughter with a sad look on her face. She didn't know what will happen in the future only that she would be there for him no matter what, she weren't let him go in this alone.

"I do not know but I do know he has us here for him and I do know he won't let anything keep him down from doing what he believes he has to do. I know he's stronger than anyone else in this world because of his will to do what is right and not what is wrong." Tsume smiled because she believed in Naruto with all her heart.

When Naruto got inside the Hokage tower he walked right inside Tsunade's room who just was sitting behind her desk drinking. "We need to talk baa-chan and this is something I need to do so don't try to talk me out of it." Tsunade put the drink down because his voice sounded different to what she was used to hearing from the loud mouth Naruto.

Tsunade wasn't used to this side of Naruto because he would rush into her room and start screaming while doing it yet in front of her isn't that Naruto. This one was calm and was just staring back at her if his blood just turned cold and was unable to feel anything besides being calm.

Naruto had filled her in on what had happened last night and in the morning which caused the woman to become mad at how these two had hurt him, hurt person she thought of as her own son. "What are you going to do now? I mean with all that had happened and I know you said you came here to talk about something but what is it?"

"I want to take the test to enter into Anbu and it's something I need to do more than ever not just because of events of last night but other reasons as well." Tsunade couldn't believe what hear ears had just heard that he wanted to join Anbu of all things? She didn't know what to say to that because she didn't want him to be a part of that kind of group.

"Naruto-kun you do know that's not something anyone can just join and are you sure you can really handle the tests to get into it?" Her voice showed her worry and sadness that he wanted to join only he closed his eyes, he didn't want hurt her yet he felt he had to do this.

"I do know that and I know you don't want me to do it but it's something I feel I have to do. I'm sorry if it causes you pain but I do know that I can truly handle these tests and make it into the Anbu." Tsunade sighed and looked at his face yet she stared into his blue eyes only to see that he meant everything he said.

She didn't know his reasons for wanting to be part of Anbu and she did know that she could tell just by his actions and words it had to be a huge reason. A reason she may never know or a reason she may know in the future just not now. She got up and walked out the room waving him to follow him which he did quickly, the two of them headed to the Anbu HQ.

Naruto just kept walking side by side with Tsunade only his mind wasn't there because it was back thinking of the past. The promise he had made to be an Anbu member one day and to fight alongside the one he had promised that day, he never would break this promise no matter what the cost was.

When the two of them had finally got inside the building an Anbu that had a neko mask walked over to them only Tsunade just smile at the Anbu. She had long purple hair that went right down to her rear and two black eyes which Naruto tired his best to remember where he had seen her before, he couldn't figure it out only it had been years ago.

"Neko-chan it's a good thing that you're on duty today because I need someone to give Naruto the Anbu tests and to make sure he can handle it or not." The neko masked woman just looked over at Naruto with her eyes just locked on his blue ones. _"I don't get why Naruto-kun why do you want to join Anbu? Is it because he was once a member of this group and you want to follow in his footsteps?" _

"I understand Hokage-sama and come this way." She started to lead Naruto to the testing area and Tsunade went to the other room to watch the tests unfold. She wasn't going leave not knowing if he could handle the tests or if he can pass them then she wanted to be here to see it for her own self.

Once inside the room she noticed Jiraiya was already waiting for her only he didn't look happy to see her. "I can't believe you would really let him do this, I mean when I followed him to you I thought you were going say no not bring him here." Jiraiya had started following him after he left the clan house only he didn't know what his student was planning.

"I don't know his main reasons to why he want join but if you followed him then you heard about what his teammates did to him?" He nodded his head over at her. "I can't believe these two would do something like that to him, I just want to hurt them for hurting my son." She covered her mouth only Jiraiya let out a long laugh to cause Tsunade to let out a pissed off growl.

"You don't need to be mad because I also think of him as my son or my grandson because he has that effect on me." Tsunade smiled and went over to the viewing window that was only one way glass that she looked at the two of them talking. Naruto seem to be getting his gear out of a sealing scrolling while Yugao just watched him closely like a cat.

"Do you really think he can survive what she about to do to him? She is one of the best Anbu members we have right now." She looked over at old teammate only he just walked over to the glass window, his eyes looking down at his student with worry in his eyes.

"I won't lie to you, I'm worried about him but I know he'll make it. I know no matter what is thrown at him he will overcome anything and anyone. Even if odds and fate are stacked against him he will still find a way to overcome it and keep moving forward." Jiraiya eyes may show worry but his voice showed pride of his student and proudness that caused Tsunade to smile once more.

"Are you ready now Naruto-san?" Yugao asked him only she didn't want him to know who it was because it had been a very long time. A long time since she had last seen him and that was when he was still in the village along with the two of them. Times like these were ones she couldn't bring herself to keep reliving because it had hurt too much.

"Yes I'm ready Anbu-san and what are we going to test first?" Naruto asked her because he did know that there it many tests to be done in a single day. Tests from hand to hand to weapon training to jutsu being one of last things they test you in. He did know he was good in hand to hand and great in jutsu but lacking in weapon training.

"First we do hand to hand in order to test how well your endurance is and just how far you can take this fight. Only one rule and that is don't hold back and come at me in order to kill me, Anbu never hold back no matter what on a mission." Naruto nodded and rushed right at her trying to land the first hit only it was blocked by Yugao arm which had a metal guard on it to block incoming attacks with.

"Not bad speed but you going have to do better than that if you want to pass my tests." Yugao did a round kick only it was blocked but Naruto when he formed an x with his arms to block her leg then he grabbed the heel of her foot. He had thrown her food backwards which she did a flip to land back on her feet with her eyes staring at him surprised that he had done that.

"So it is true kitties do land on their feet." Naruto teased her only she just let out a low growl at the kitty joke which she didn't like at all. She then rushed at him once again a bit faster this time to get back at him for the joke. She kept throwing punches that Naruto blocked even if he did fail to stop few here and there which landed hard.

He also landed some hits on Yugao even if they were a fewer than the ones that she had landed on him. He had grabbed her waist and caused her to backwards with him on top of her only shook his head before he looked down into her face which shocked him. Her mask had fall off her when she hit the ground and he realized just where he had met her and just stared in shock.

"Tell me Yugao-chan? This whole time it has been you and you never told me? You even stopped coming to talk to me years ago when he was no longer in the village." Naruto had a tear coming down his face only Yugao looked away because regret was one thing she was feeling greatly because he found the truth out.

"I'll tell you why just please take your hand off my breast first." Naruto looked down to notice his right hand was against her right breast which he let go fast, both of them shared a deep blush only he just stand on top of her. He wasn't going let her up till she had told him just why she just left him all alone like that.

"Good and I'm going tell you later because not going tell you it in front of these two." She pointed to the wall which she didn't understand why she was doing that. "There a one way window there but the Hokage-sama and your sensei are behind it." Naruto nodded and got off her still blushing at what had happened only the two of them went back to fighting each other.

Yugao couldn't believe just how well he had become in hand to hand because she remembered him being very bad at the area of fighting. Throughout the fight with their hands her mind went back to the past only to think of what would have happened if she stayed around him. The regret is one thing she had lived with for eight years and she can no longer hide it from him.

"That's enough and you proved you can toe to toe with my in hand to hand only I know you lack weapon training so we will just skip it. So we will go to ninjutsu now." She just smiled only gave him a look that told him to start coming at her once more. The two of them went at each other the hardest they could only Naruto was panting and standing over her.

"You truly have grown over the years that I have been away, they're going talk to you now." She pointed to Jiraiya and Tsunade who were walking over to them only Yugao got back on her feet and left the room to give them some private time.

"I can't believe you passed and it seems you will become an Anbu only know this one thing Naruto-kun ok? That thing is no matter what you are ordered to do no matter what, never lose your heart." Naruto could see by the look in her eyes that she was greatly worried about him losing his heart while doing his Anbu duties.

It wasn't unheard of for an Anbu to lose their heart or become a darker side to which they were when they first took the duties of an Anbu member. Naruto didn't know what will happen when he goes down that path only that he won't let himself stop being who he was and will be.

"I not going to let this change me like that and I need to go speak to Yugao-chan because there is something I need to know." Naruto started to walk away only his past and future were burdens that were crashing down hard on him. The weight of these burdens didn't stop him from walking forward only it caused him to walk down paths he may never come back from.

When he opened the door where Yugao had left he didn't realize it was a changing room because Yugao was in middle of changing her clothes. She was only in her undershirt which was already passed her breasts which caused her to look over at him. "Just come in already, last thing I need is for them to see as well!"

Yugao wanted to hit him only she looked away blushing, she heard the door close and she looked back over at him. "Turn around already!" Naruto turned around to face the other way while she started to change into new set of clothes. She couldn't believe he had walked in on her like that and she just hurried to get clothes on her body to cover up.

"You can turn around now if you want." Naruto turned around to see that she was in a long orange shirt that covered her butt which he noticed she was just in black panties not bothering to put pants on. Her eyes just looked down only in a shameful way which caused him to move closer to her, his hand moved to her face to move her head up so she would stop looking in that kind of way.

"You still want to know why I left like that don't you." He nodded his head at her only she looked into his blue eyes. "When he left us and it was just the two of us, I was worried that I would grow too close to you. I didn't want ruin things that we had and I also need time to deal with the pain of losing him as well."

She put black pants on and walked out only Naruto followed after her, she didn't want him to follow her yet he did. "Naruto-kun and Yugao-chan let's go because we need show him around the place and give him his Anbu Tattoo." Yugao nodded only she picked up her mask and placed it on her face once more.

She didn't know why she had told him the truth like that only that she couldn't face him after saying that. She just kept walking with the three of them and they got to where they had photos of Anbu members of now and of the past ones. Naruto noticed a photo of a younger Kakashi and Itachi which caused him to stare at it before his hand touched it.

"Is it ok to add a photo to this wall?" Yugao nodded because it was his right to add any photo he wished to add of himself or any other Anbu member. Naruto took a photo out of his jacket pocket and placed it up only it shocked all three of them deeply each for different reasons.

The photo was of three people and one was Itachi who was laughing hard with Yugao sitting on the ground which that seemed like a normal photo. The one that caused everyone to stare at it was because Naruto was also in the photo, he was sitting on Yugao lap which the age gap of these two were only seven years.

On Naruto head was Itachi's Anbu mask and words were written on the photo itself above their heads, a promise made today. A promise to join Anbu to fight alongside these ones I care about, to fight alongside my family. Naruto stared at the words because these two were the closet people he had to family at the time it was taken.

"You were close to Itachi were you Naruto-kun? You had never told me or even talked about him at all which seeing this causes me to wonder why you had hidden from us." Naruto looked back at Tsunade only his eyes just stared because he didn't hide anything because he just never wanted to speak of it.

"I don't speak of it because it only brings me pain, the day Itachi-onii killed his clan was the day it all fall apart. My family fall apart because of it and I still remember seeing him after he killed his clan, he was crying. He was crying so badly and I never understand why till later the next day after hearing what he had done." Naruto had a tear coming down his face and he just shook his head because he wasn't going let himself cry over this anymore.

"I had pleaded with him to take me with him only he refused to take me out of the village yet he refused to let me leave a village that hated me. I felt betrayed and abandoned which hurt me so badly because he was the Anbu that was the one that kept me safe from the village's hate." Naruto couldn't stop the tears from coming down his face because the more he kept things hidden the more it just piled up.

"He was the one that was my guardian and after he was gone, I had no one. No one was there to guard me and no one was there to keep me safe anymore. I was on my own unlike so many people who had families yet I had no one because he left me behind." Yugao walked over to him and pulled him into a caring embrace because she should have been there for him, she should have been there for him all this time.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry that I left because of my own foolish. I should have stayed after Itachi left because I should have stayed by your side no matter what had happened because of me being there with you." She let her own tears come down her face because she had left him all alone when he needed someone the most.

"Naruto-kun you weren't alone because Kakashi had been watching you ever since you were born and ever since day one he had been watching you. He just couldn't bring himself to be seen by you for any reasons that he should tell you not me." Jiraiya told him because he also had told his student who his real family was during their training trip because after being MIA it caused Jiraiya to tell him.

Naruto had taken the news very well and even though at times he wondered if Naruto truly forgave his family or not for giving them the burden he had to live with. He just looked at his crying student because he couldn't handle seeing him this sad because of something that shouldn't have happened. Itachi should never have killed his clan and Naruto shouldn't have had to live a life the way he did.

"We will let the two of you catch up but meet us at the party tonight." Tsunade dragged her teammate away only Naruto just took Yugao's mask off her face. He didn't want to have to talk to her with that mask hiding her face only he had just wiped her tears away while he kept on crying more of his own tears.

When he finally calmed down he just lay his head on Yugao's chest letting the whole world around him fade away, he didn't care about it. He just wanted the pain that he was given by so many people to go away, the pain of Itachi leaving him, the pain of Yugao leaving. The hell that Hinata, Sasuke and Shino put him through and the loss of so many people he cared about.

"Naruto-kun I know I can never be forgiven for what I have done just listen to me about this one thing, I'm going to always be by your side no matter what." She just rubbed his head and tried her best to comfort him the best she could.

"I will." She looked at him confused because she didn't understand what he meant by that. "I will bring him back no matter what because I'll bring Itachi-onii back and restore this broken family. I don't care if he doesn't want come back because I going drag him back here no matter what the cost." He meant it because he will bring him back even if he doesn't want to come back to the village he was born in

"Yes, we will bring him back and we can be a family again." Yugao smiled before she took his jacket and shirt off then did hand signs to put the Anbu tattoo on his shoulder. She just took his clothes and then his hand to bring him to the room with all the anbu uniforms. The two of them put they uniform on and Naruto noticed a mask hanging on the wall, a single mask.

"It was made under Itachi orders and it was made just for you Naruto-kun." Naruto took the mask which was a kitsune looking mask only he put it on his face and looked in the mirror that was in the room. He had known this was the path eh had to walk down even if there was no turning back once he makes the first step forward.

"Let's go we have a party to go to and we can't be late for it." He looked over at Yugao who had simply nodded her head before walking out of the room followed by him. "_This is my choice and no matter what kind of dark path this may bring me down, I was the one that had made the choice to do it."_

* * *

This ends chapter two and like I said there are many kinds of betrayal that can happen in life.

Betrayal of being left behind and all alone, to be abandoned by the ones you love.

What path will he walk down, how far will he go to restore the things he had lost.


	3. The Party And Team Ro reborn

RedhitMito – I'm love you like the emotional drama that been building up.

The lazy Wolf – That what I was aiming for, that on one would seeing it coming that he had known both Itachi and Yugao.

Chuck2012 – I'm glad Hinata part didn't throw you off and you still liked it.

Jyuubi no Naruto _ thank you for liking it and leaving feedback.

rickjames196 – yes they did but Yugao's back now!

Coduss – I wonder just how bad the confrontation will be.

Unnatural reader – I'm glad you think that much of this story.

Dragonbolt21 – deep but good.

Snake1980 – I wonder what other kinds of betrayals will come up over time.

For the ones that gave me feedback in both pm and review I just want to thank you all and hope you keep on supporting this story with your great feedback.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

The two of them stopped at an ice cream place only Naruto just looked at the stand because it had caused him to remember even more of the past. "This place is still open? Last time I was here was when Itachi-onii and you had come with me." Naruto walked over only Yugao just gave a sad smile before she joined him in walking over to the stand.

She also remembered the last time the three of them were at this very stand which caused many laughs that day. It was first time she had kissed his cheek and the first time she watched him blush like a cherry, she never would let herself forget these times she shared with him. They were what kept her going on and living her life because she had a past that she cared deeply for and always would.

"It has been awhile since then Naruto-kun and I'm sorry again for leaving you all alone like that, I should have been there for you." The two of them went to place their order and when it was done they left to sit on a rooftop because they can't take their masks off in front of people when on duty.

Naruto took her mask off and feed her some ice cream like she did to him when he was younger which she just licked it off his spoon with a blush on her face. She kept eating the ice cream he feed her and did the same back to them till both of their ice creams were gone. They just enjoyed it greatly and headed for the party which was a living nightmare in Naruto's mind.

A party that would have both Hinata and Shino at and he didn't want to see them or even be close to them at all. He didn't even want to know their names and he just wished he could never see them again, here we was stuck going to a party where they would be at. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her so soon after last night and how she betrayed him so deeply.

"Where is Naruto-kun? He's the only one that's not here yet and I hope he's ok because I don't want to see him hurting like he was before." Hana asked her mother who just shrugged her shoulders because she didn't know only that Tsunade didn't seem to be worried about him not being here.

'By the way Tsume-chan I do need to speak with you after this party and you don't have to worry because he will be here in a little bit." Tsume had felt a bit of happiness that he was fine only worried just why Tsunade wanted to see her because she did know she cared a lot about Naruto like her own family. She looked at her daughter who had just stuck her tongue out at her in a teasing matter only to earn a glare from her mother.

"Sorry that we are late getting here." They heard someone speak only then did Yugao and Naruto walk in only to everyone it was just two anbu which a few had known Yugao. Kakashi on the other just stared right at the kitsune mask and he had known just who was behind it, he had seen Itachi having that mask made just for Naruto.

"Yugao-chan you came here? Did you come just to see little of me now?" Anko teased her best friend with a drink in her hand only the purple hair anbu just shook her head no. Anko just walked over and pulled Yugao to where Kurenai and Hana were at only she just wished her friend was less hyper at times.

"I can tell just by that mask that it's you Naruto because Itachi had that mask special made for you in case you ever joined Anbu." Kakashi walked over to him only everyone in the room minus three people was shocked to hear what Kakashi had just said. Their eyes all moved over to the Anbu Naruto who just stared back at his sensei.

Tsume and her daughter both had become worried about Naruto joining a place like Anbu because they have heard the stories and see what it does to people. Tsume didn't want to lose Naruto to his own self because she wanted to heal his heart and she wasn't going to let him lose who he really was after joining Anbu.

"Yes and I did promise him that I would join Anbu and fight alongside him Even if he's no longer in this village I'm still going to drag him back here where he belongs." Mikoto's eyes just went wide because he had said he was going bring her oldest son back to the village yet she did know just how close these two were.

"Are you sure this is the path you want to take Naruto? It's one that isn't easy and it could destroy everything you are and will become. You may never be the same again and only regret everything you done while in Anbu." Naruto nodded his head because he had known all this because of Tsunade yet he still was going to keep walking down this path that he had started down.

"Yes I'm sure because I may have failed to save Gaara and I may have failed to save Sasuke but I won't fail him. I know there is some good left in him because he was crying after he killed his clan and I know he didn't want to do it." Naruto made a fist because he failed two people he cared about already and he wasn't going let himself fail anymore no matter what the cost would be.

"You didn't fail to save my brother because even if he was killed and she had to die bring him back to life, you had saved him more times than I can count. You saved him after he tried to kill you and you saved him from his own demons. He's a better person and a good leader because of the things you had done to help him and how you showed him he wasn't alone in this world." Temari had voiced her feelings before she walked up to him only her face showed that she was mad that he would think he had failed to save her brother when in truth he had saved him.

"I don't know about your past with Itachi only that I know you are a person who keeps on trying to burden himself with everyone's problems and everyone's pain even if you can't handle it. You still try to shoulder everything and the whole world even when you shouldn't because it's not right for everyone to just dump all their problems on you." Temari simply just looked at him sad because she hated how he would try to carry everyone's burdens like he had done so many times over his lifetime.

Temari gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked back to where she was sitting and went back to eating because she didn't want him to say any bull about not doing it. She cared about him even if he would let no one help him with his own burdens hat he had been living with for his whole life, these burdens no one should carry alone.

"Naruto-kun I also want to give you this." Yugao walked over and handed him her katana even if she had a second one back at her home, she still wanted to give him that one. Naruto slowly took it into his hands only his eyes asked if she was sure and she nodded her head before walking back over to her friends.

Hinata was sitting by Shino only Kiba wasn't at their table because he couldn't stand being anyway near his teammates. Her eyes looked over at Naruto before she got up and started to walk over to him in order to give him a kiss in front of everyone.

Tsume along with all the ones that know what she had done just watch her like a hawk, she was their pray if she had tired anything. They weren't going to let her do anything more to hurt him like she did to him last night when she stabbed him in the back. Before she could even get close to his face a blade was against her neck which was the same katana Yugao had just gave him.

Everyone in the world felt like the whole world had just frozen because of what Naruto had done only he didn't care because he didn't want her anywhere near him. "I know what you did last night and how you slept with Shino because I walked in on it even if you fail to notice that. I don't want you anywhere near me do you understand that? There is no forgiveness for what you had done and I'll never forget what had happened last night."

Naruto was someone that could always forgive anyone for anything they have done because even he had limits to how far he could forgive someone. For what Hinata and Shino did was something he could never forgive because they went to the point of no saving. He wasn't a saint, he had things he couldn't do and this was one of them. He couldn't forgive her for betraying him like how she had done it, she broken everything from his trust to his heart.

The ones that had known what happened just glared at Hinata and Shino only the ones that didn't know at all were just shocked badly. They couldn't believe these two would do that to Naruto and Hana like that only the blade didn't move from Hinata's neck yet she step back and went over to Shino. Shino's eyes were looking at Hana who just glared deadly at him because he had hurt her badly and like Naruto said there was no forgiving that kind of act.

Yugao on the other hand didn't just accept it and walked right up to Hinata with her black eyes staring into the Hyuga's eyes because she was royally pissed off. Someone had the guts to do that to someone she cared about and at the same time she couldn't believe this woman in front of her. Naruto was the kind of person to do everything for ones he cared about, yet so she still cheated on him like he was nothing.

"You're lucky he didn't kill you because you're a cheating whore if you did that to him of all people." She let her right hand slap the Hyuga princess right across the face hard causing bit of blood to leave side of her mouth before walking over to Naruto. She was still mad about what the she had done although she couldn't let Naruto hold a katana like that with his angry because it wasn't going help him at all.

"You can put the katana away now Naruto-kun and she's not going to be allow anywhere near you so she can't hurt you anymore." Naruto sheathed his katana and just looked at her then at Tsume who was walking over to her with a smile showing on her beautiful face only she stopped on his right side while Yugao was on his left.

Hinata rubbed her hurt face while she looked over at Yugao with anger showing in her eyes because she was pissed off because of the slap. "How dare you hit me and how dare you call me a whore! You have no idea what kind of shit I had to deal with just by being with someone like that!"

"What the hell did you just say?" Hana asked her while letting out a growl before she moved over to Naruto only he was shocked she was the one that did that. Tsume on the other hand just grinned because she had liked to see her daughter's feral side. She loved her daughter deeply but she did wish she would let her feral side come out more of the time.

"He left for three years and I was all alone and while he was gone he was MIA for a while. So I moved on and when we heard he wasn't die what should I have done?" Hinata just kissed her teeth because she was getting angrier by the second. She didn't like being treated this way when she felt she did nothing wrong at all.

"So you think it's ok to date other people because your boyfriend is off a long mission? Are you going cheat on Shino when he gets sent to a mission that last long time? You claimed you loved Naruto-kun yet you had the guts to stab him right in the back but also it only took you two weeks to date Shino after hearing he was MIA." Hana just yelled back while everyone watched the two women arguing with each other.

"Also what could you have done? You could have ended it with Naruto-kun and told him the truth or ended it with Shino then told him what you had done. You took the coward way out of things by dating both of them while he had no clue at all." Hinata had made a fist because she wanted to make Hana shut up only Naruto was watching everything with his eyes.

'That's enough Hana because she doesn't have to tell anyone why she had done it. You have no right to even question her at all because at least she had sex with her boyfriend unlike you. I mean really a year and you still would not open up your legs." Shino finally picked to speak up only to earn a fist right to the stomach sending him into the wall by a not so happy Naruto.

"Shino I would shut up before you dig yourself your own grave because a woman doesn't have to have sex with someone at all. Maybe she was waiting get married or waiting for a special day yet you only though of yourself and your own greedy needs." If they could see underneath the Anbu mask they could tell that Naruto whiskers were darker and had fangs.

Shino's father went to check up on his son only he looked back at Naruto who just gave him a try it look. He wasn't going to fight Naruto because he still couldn't believe his own son would do something that shameless to his friend's daughter. He helped his son up and moved him to a chair to sit down in only Shino still was glaring over at Naruto even while being in pain.

"As for you Hinata, all you have done is lie. Lie to your own sensei when she asked who you slept with yet you said it was me. You told her before I left from training trip which was a lie you kept saying for three years to the person that took you in after your father kicked you out. The person that was always there for you yet you kept lying right to her face." Naruto turned his eyes on Hinata who didn't seem to even care at what he had just said.

"Do you have any idea how many people you caused pain to because of your own selfishness do you? You own sensei that treated you like her family, your teammate also your teammate's sister who had nothing to do with me and you. You have caused this because you picked to hide the truth then to just say it." Naruto couldn't believe he ever wanted to date someone that could be this two faced like this. He walked away from her and sat down at a table trying his best to understand what he should be doing.

"Baa-chan I'm leaving." He got to his feet and just turned his back on everyone before he started to walk out of the room, he didn't want stay any longer in a place that he may do something he would regret. Just by being near her it only caused him pain because of her betrayal yet she acted like she did nothing wrong at all, she had believed what she did was perfectly fine.

"Not yet because I need to tell you who your Anbu teammates are and that if they agree to be part of your team." Tsunade took a mask out of the desk she was sitting at and looked at Kakashi only his eyes just stared back at her in shock. "Kakashi Hatake would you like to rejoin Anbu as the captain of Naruto team, as member of team Ro once again."

Yugao and Kakashi looked at each other because they were two of the four members of team Ro yet Itachi was the third member of the team. The last member was a wood user who Naruto had never met in his life yet. Could Kakashi really handle being part of Anbu once more? He looked over at Naruto then at Tsunade with his mind made up which he was going keep Naruto from going down the wrong path like he had done.

"I'll rejoin team Ro and be the Anbu captain once more." He walked over to Tsunade and took the mask into his hands once more. It felt new to him this time around since the last time he had seen it, it had been years since the third Hokage took this very mask away from him. This feeling he felt when holding it only caused him to look at Naruto, he had to keep his student safe not from his enemies but himself.

"Now tell me Yugao-chan do you want to join Naruto's team or keep being with the one you are on? I know you were once part of Ro along with Itachi and Kakashi." Yugao closed her eyes in order for her to think on what was asked of her, she cared deeply for both her team and for Naruto. Then she remembered her promise to always be by his side from now on no matter what she had to do.

"I promised him to always be by his side and I'm not going to betrayal him by breaking that promise. I'm going be part of his team and keep him from going down the wrong paths by always being by his side no matter what the cost is." Yugao smiled over at Naruto, she was going to write a wrong she had done in the past.

"Now for the last member of the team, Anko do you want to join Anbu? You said you wanted to move up into better things and I know they could use your help on their team." Anko's eyes just beamed with happiness and hugged Tsunade only for the blonde hair woman to just have a vain pop because of the hug.

Tsunade pushed Anko off her body and handed her a snake mask which she grinned and ran over to Yugao who she hugged this time around. Tsunade gave Yugao a mercy look because she felt sorry for the neko Anbu to have to put up with her hyper friend all the time. Anko moved both Yugao and Naruto mask to the side and gave each a kiss on the cheek before she hopped back over to Kurenai leaving two blushing Anbu members behind her.

Naruto started go away again only he could hear someone walking up to him, he turned around to see it was Neji. "If she ever hits my family again I'm coming to make sure she pays for it, even if Hinata was wrong no one has the right to hit a clan member. A woman that has no clan family hitting a clan family member is not something I can just standby and allow." Neji looked at Yugao like she was nothing which caused a growl to let Naruto's mouth.

"I don't give a damn about clans because it just a fancy word for family and if you or anyone from your clan even tries to hit Yugao-chan or anyone I care about? I'll do the same thing Itachi did just on larger scale because I don't give a fuck about this village at all. I'm only loyal to the ones I care about but I'm not loyal to a village that wants me dead do you fucking understand me?" Naruto voice was harsh and husky because he was being passed to his breaking point with all that had happened at this party.

Everyone watching never seen this side of Naruto, they never seen him swear like this and they didn't understand why. The younger members didn't know why the village hated him like he had though they did only the older members had known the reason. Kakashi just watched Naruto before he shook his head because even though he wished he could help his student he couldn't because he didn't know how.

"Now you think this village wants you die? What have you been smoking lately?" Neji tried his best to stay brave only he really wanted to pee himself because he couldn't handle the waves of killing intent coming off the blonde Anbu. He never seen this much killing intent and it was causing his body to start to become paralyze from the fear.

"That's because no one you know the truth you see fifteen years ago the fourth Hokage battle against the monster known as Kyuubi. You would think a man like him could kill the beast, wrong he couldn't he had to seal it away. To seal it inside a new born baby that was born on the same day the tailed beast attack, he did it believing this village would see that baby as a hero and honor his last wishes." Neji finally passed out after seeing his own death duo to the level of killing intent yet Naruto wasn't done talking not by a long shot.

Temari had known just where this was going and she had known he was the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. From how he beat her brother the first time and the private talks they had she had found out about him being one and understand just how he had known how her brother truly was feeling, she didn't hate him at all.

"You see that baby is known as a jinchuuriki, the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox which that's me. This village lives in their past and in their hate which they caused me to like a nightmare and I had to live on my own at age of six and I had no one after Itachi left this village. When growing up with no one and nothing along with hate of this village. This is the burden I have to live with every single day in order to keep everyone in this village safe." Naruto couldn't hide his dark emotions anyway anymore and he had release all of his feelings, not just his happy ones. He had to show the world his dark and hidden emotions because he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Every single day I live this burden and I never cared about it or try to pass it on to someone else. Only thing I ever asked for was to have friends and not to be alone and even then I get betrayed by the ones I care about. That day the Hokage could have asked anyone of your families to give up their kids but he didn't! So this is why I will not allow anyone to hurt ones I care about and I don't care if I have to become a monster in order to keep ones I love safe." Naruto turned around and walked out of the building only he was followed by a group of them.

The group was made of Anko, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Kurenai and Kakashi who just followed him out. "Let me ask Naruto-kun how about the seven of us go somewhere to celebrate your new team and to help you heal your heart?" he looked at Tsume then at the ones that had followed him out of the building, he nodded his head to them without saying a single word.

Naruto kissed Tsume which caused three of them seven people to stare at them kissing with wide shocked eyes. "I forget to tell you what happened after I found these two assholes fucking each other?" They nodded slowly. "I got drunk and woke up in bed with Tsume-hime and then we started dating each other." They still just stared at them shocked and Kakashi also gave a proud shocked thumps up.

Everyone started to head to find a place to celebrate and to get away from these people that caused him pain only they stopped when they heard someone yell out wait. "Do you mind if come along with you?" Naruto looked to see who asked, he found out it was Mikoto the mother of both Itachi and Sasuke. He had met her few times over the years that he had spent being around Itachi only to find out she was a kind and caring person.

"Sure you can come with us Mikoto-chan but where are we going to even go to?" Tsume smirked because she had a very good idea and started to walk ahead after she waved them to follow her. She hadn't been to this place in ages, yet she did know it would be great way to for everyone to enjoy themselves.

Naruto didn't know where she was taking him only that his eyes just aimed right to her rear while they followed after her. He only moved his eyes way once they got to the place, the place was seem to be a dancing place that had a bar inside it. Once inside Naruto looked to see only few people in here and it was a very huge place with many different kinds of things in it.

"Let's get a table then have some fun ok?" Tsume smirked before she walked over to the owner of the place, the two of them talked before she took the group to their table. Tsume had known the owner for a long time and she just looked around the table once everyone was sitting down in their chairs.

"I haven't been here in ages which it feels great to be back here again, now everyone go look at menu to see what you want to eat?" Everyone took the menus off the table and started to read what they had here only Naruto just looked at Tsume because he was sitting beside her and he moved his hand to her upper right leg.

Naruto moved his lips to her ear before he whispered softly to her. "I know what I want to eat and it's not on the menu at all." He moved away while he studied to see how his words affect her which he noticed the huge blush, she looked away and try to hide her face in her menu. She didn't know why he let his words affect her so much only that she had known that she did let it cause her to act a bit shy.

Everyone watched amusing themselves about how these two had acted in front of them only Anko just smirk trying think of ways to tease the love birds. When they got their orders done and started to wait, Anko went over to Naruto to just lean on his back with her eyes staring at Tsume.

"You know Naru-kun now that we are on the same team we can spend more time together." She hot breath hit into his ear only Tsume just gave her a grin causing her to just be taken for a loop by her behavior. Tsume just kept smirking while Naruto on the other hand on blushing not because he didn't know what he should be doing at all.

"Why are you not going crazy that I'm teasing and flirting with your boyfriend?" Aren't you worried about him going to start wanting to hump this sexy body of my?" She just stared dumb formed at Tsume who let out a long laugh before she just looked at Anko who was still leaning on her lover.

"Let me fill you on in a little secret of my ok?" She just kept the grin while everyone started to look at her because they all wanted to know why she was behaving like this. Naruto just stared at her like what is up with you and why are you ok with this.

* * *

I bet everyone wondering so many things right now?

Like will Naruto go down a dark path? How will Kakashi keep him from going down the wrong path?

What does Yugao mean by never leaving his side? How is Kureani feeling with having to train Hinata?  
Is hana going be ok?

WHAT IS TSUME SECRET?! Why is it linked to being ok with Anko teasing her naruto?


	4. Choices and Paths, Go Hand And Hand

Phoenix warehouse productions _really now? Are you sure about that?

The lazy wolf – The story takes place a week or so after saving Gaara arc and sorry for clearing that up sooner.

Deathgod – Glad you liked the story and the updating speed.

Jyuubi No Naruto – Thank you

Manticore-gurl071134 – Itachi yes but Yugao isn't his mother or a mother figure to Naruto at all.

Plums – This is post war events and so no akatuki going be showing up anytime soon right now.

Chuck2012 – I'm glad you liked how I handled these two

Captainhitsugaya – I don't' know if this is the best or not but I'll take your word on it.

Rip-cynder – you will be seeing more of the past as the story goes along don't worry.

Coduss – you can't wait for chapter four? But chapter four is right here so why are you waiting anymore?

The Observant reader - glad you liked it but chapter four already here so hurry up and come in to read it.

Seigen1713 – Party goes like a party and you'll see what I mean in this chapter.

Rickjames196 – you keep causing me to laugh at these reviews you make them very very very funny do you know that?

Snake1980 – Thank you and thanks for helping me with this chapter when I had some rough spots to work out.

I just want thank everyone for the huge amount of feedback on chapter three and to thank everyone I made this chapter a bit bigger than I normal do. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm thankful for all your feedback from the reviews to the pm that you had sent me.

I hope you guys/girls/ladies all keep telling me what you think and I hope you all enjoy the story but also keep on enjoying the story. Thank you again.

* * *

Tsume just moved her lips to Anko's ear to whisper something that caused her to blush big time even to the point she let go of Naruto's back. Everyone couldn't believe that they were seeing Anko blushing that bad because she was one of biggest teasers in the village. She just slowly took her sit before she just hidden her face with her hands.

Only though on everyone minds were what Tsume had whispered to her, Naruto just looked at Anko who blushed harder. He didn't know what his lover had said to her to make her behave like this which was very strange to him when it came to Anko's behavior. She was always the one that teased him or tried to flirt with him yet she was the one acting like the shy one this time around.

Kurenai on the other hand was wondering just how to learn of Tsume's secret so she could use ti against her best friend, so she won't' tease her anymore. She had been teased many times over the years by Anko and some of them were really crazy times to the point that it took her long time to finally get over the few times Anko teased her when they were in hot springs together.

Throughout most the night everyone enjoyed them from the food they had ordered to dancing with each other only Yugao let herself enjoy it a bit too much, she had danced with Naruto the longest out of all the women. Kakashi on the other had left when all the dancing and drinking had started only he had told Naruto to be ready for Anbu level training in the morning.

Yugao and Naruto were dancing slowly together only he did know that he was feeling better thanks to everyone's help. The pain was still there yet at the same time it was getting smaller and smaller which was all thanks to the women that were doing their help to help him. One of these women was dancing with him only he just couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Are you feeling any better now Naruto-kun? I truly hope that you are because I know for my part I have hurt you only I wish I could take it back." She moved against his neck while they slow danced to the music only Naruto stared at her. He looked to see Tsume smiling at him while she talked to Hana while Anko danced with Kurenai only in a friendly kind of manner of dancing.

"You don't need to worry because I know you had your reasons even if I didn't understand them at the time. I'm not mad at you Yugao-chan and you never need to worry about me being mad at you like that." She smiled then moved away to let Tsume have her turn with her lover only Yugao's brown eyes just watch the two of them with the same smile on her face.

"I was pretty shocked when I seen you come in as a Anbu only bit mad that you didn't tell me you were going to join, you could have told me beforehand you know? Just please tell me that you are sure you truly want to do this." Naruto just moved his arms around her and kissed her, he didn't mean to upset her like that.

"I'm sorry if I upset you or made you worried because I didn't know how to tell you that I was planning talk to baa-chan about joining Anbu. I do know what I'm doing and you don't need to worry about me going down a wrong path like everyone else that thinks I will." Naruto let out a pout which caused the older woman to laugh out before kissing him against his lips hard.

"I still can't believe my own students had done something that evil to him, I mean look at him right now. He doesn't behave that was bad not in any way and yet they still did what they did to him which I'll never understand their reasons no matter what." Kurenai said over to the group of women only her eyes had stayed on Tsume and Naruto dancing.

"These two are really are close aren't they? I do wonder just what going on with the rest of the others because we did leave without the party ending." Anko asked only Kurenai just looked away because she didn't know how she was going to face her students tomorrow after what had happened.

She had seen Hinata like her own family after what her father did to her at a young age and even then she still was betrayed by the student she cared deeply for. Her innocent image of Hinata was forever ruined and she didn't even know if she could still lead team eight anymore or ask someone to take over for her.

Back over to the first party.

"I still can't believe you cheated on my own sister like that and what the hell is wrong with you to even think about doing that? I mean really you were dating her for a year and you still did this to her?!" Kiba was pissed off while he had asked his teammate only Shino just looked away before he just looked at Hinata.

"This has nothing to do with you at all Kiba so just stay out of it. I don't want have to tell you again to say out of things you don't have the rights to talk about things that you don't have a say in things." Kiba just made a fist at how his own teammate was behaving and he just wanted to hit him just like how Naruto had done earlier.

"I have all the rights to talk about things because this is my sister we are talking about and I swear you better not even talk to her again. You are nothing but a backstabber that doesn't know when to stop ruining things for other people." Kiba walked over to rest of the group only they were at mix on how they should be feeling.

The major of them believed what they did was wrong and didn't understand why they would do something that wrong to someone else. Both Hana and Naruto had done nothing wrong in their life short of caring too much for others, Naruto was always willing to help his friends no matter what and all he got in return was this betrayal of two friends one being his lover.

Asuma had broken up with Kurenai yet he couldn't believe how her student had hurt her that deeply, she didn't deserve this kind of pain her own student had given her. He looked at Shino only shook his head because he didn't think he was the kind of person to hurt others this badly because of his own greedy desires like that.

"I'll tell you this one thing Shino and that's when you want date other people? You should break up with the one you are dating because it's the fine thing to do and you just come out looking like a bastard if you cheat like you had done." Asuma lit a cig before walking out of the building followed by Kiba.

"Asuma-sensei is right and I can't believe the two of you, to cheat on these two of all people in this village? Naruto-kun had to put up with so much and yet Hinata you cheated on him like it was nothing and Shino you cheated on Hana for what? Because she weren't suck your dick or sleep with you?" Ino told them off before she left the building followed by the members of her team because they felt the same way Ino did.

They still couldn't believe how these two acted to their own lovers only they felt same way Ino and their sensei had felt. They should have just told them the truth up front and break up with them rather than hiding it like a couple of snakes in the grass. They didn't want anything to do with these two and hope they ever have to go on a mission with them.

Tsunade had already left when Naruto did because she didn't want have nothing to do with these two cheaters, if she had stayed then she had fully well-known she would kill them. They had hurt the person she had seen as her own child yet she wanted to make them pay badly for hurting him even if she wasn't allowed to thanks to being Hokage.

"I may not always agree with that idiot of a teammate of my yet I would never have done something like that to him. He didn't deserve to be lied to by the person that claimed she loved him and by one of his friend who hide the fact he was fucking his girlfriend behind his back like that." Sakura looked at them with anger in her eyes because she couldn't believe how low these two had gone.

"I am shocked he just hit you once for that Shino and be glad he didn't kill you for backstabbing him like that and you better not come anywhere near him again. If you do come around him again then I'll be the one that hits you next time." She glared at both of them before leaving the build like the others that had done.

Everyone else just started to leave and only ones that stand to help Hinata and Shino were their family members. None of the other teammates not even Lee or Tenten had stayed to help them because they couldn't believe just what they had done to two good and caring people.

Tenten may have cared about Neji only that enough wasn't enough for her to stay and help two people that had betrayed their own lovers that badly. She had hoped that she never had to see the two of them ever again, she wanted nothing to do with people that could easily hurt the ones they claimed to love.

When the party finally had ended Naruto and Tsume had said goodnight to everyone while he walked her back to her clan house. Hana had picked to spend some time with Kurenai in order to catch up in old times only Anko tagged along with Yugao heading back to her own place. She wanted make sure she was ready to start training Naruto tomorrow in the ways of Anbu and to make sure he can handle everything.

Kurenai on the other hand was glad that both her friend had come with her back to her house because she didn't know if she could handle what Hinata did to her all alone. She needed someone to be there, she had two friends there with her only that caused her to smile at both of them while they walked to her house.

Anko on the other hand was still thinking about Tsume's secret which still affected her badly, she couldn't even look at Tsume the whole night without blushing. She didn't know if Naruto was going love that kind of secret or end up hating it.

When the two of them got inside the Inuzuka clan house Naruto just looked once more over to his lover. "Tsume-hime I just want to let you know that I'm glad that I met you at the bar last night and I'm glad you're the one I woke up to this morning." Tsume blushed because she was touched by his words yet this was first time he ever called her hime.

He was glad that it was her and not someone that would just have hurt him even more by saying it was one night thing nothing more. He had woken up to Tsume and the woman that wanted to keep dating him even if she was older than him, he would forever be glad that the person he woke up to that morning was her.

The two of them just walked into the living room where they sat down the couch together with Naruto's hand on her leg rubbing it slowly. She just let him touch her anywhere he wanted while enjoying the feel of his against her leg, when he stopped she just looked at him with a smirk showing.

"Do you know when my I had my crush on you and how it happened? I still remember just when and how it had happened." She shook her head no because she didn't know when his crush on her had started because she never noticed it. She did want to know just how it happened because she wanted to know just how long he had that feeling for her.

_Flashback_

Naruto was hanging out at Kiba's house because it was his birthday and it was nice to just relax after all the hell happened at the chunin tests. He was surprised that Kiba wanted him to even be at his party only he was told that he was sorry for how he treated him during the fights. He never had seen that coming, that Kiba would feel that way about how he had treated him back then.

He started walking around the pool outside of the clan house only he noticed Sakura trying to flirt with Sasuke which had killed his heart by seeing that. He couldn't handle seeing her just flirting with him because he wished she was doing that with his, he just looked away over at the pool water. While watching he could see a figure coming up from deep in the water.

Her blown hair was wet duo to being in the water and she was wearing a two piece bikini that showed a lot of her skin. She had two red fang marks on her face, one at each side of her face only Naruto just stared at her chest which seem to be very large. He didn't know who she was only that she was part of the same clan that Kiba was a part of.

When she got out of the pool she landed down on a towel which she lay down on her stomach much to Naruto's enjoyment. He walked bit closer only to look at her great rear only he noticed her eyes just stared to look back over at him, he could tell a smirk was forming across her lips while her eyes kept staring over at him.

"Do you like watching me like that? You know it's rude to stare at a woman even ruder to stare at their ass like that." She just moved her hand to the bottle of sun tan lotion. "You can make up for your rude behavior by putting some of these on my back. First you need dry my body off but you better not try anything."

Naruto just paled and walked over to her in order to take the small towel she had handed him to dry her body off before he had to put the lotion on her body. He started to dry her off from her shoulders down and only his blush turned worse when he got to her legs which she moved around to tease him. He didn't know why he was even doing this to an older woman who just seen to be a goddess in his eyes.

When he finally got done with drying her off thanks to her teasing him too much with her body and causing it take longer than it should have. He looked over for the lotion and found it next to her shoulders then he reached for it and got it before she could do something to tease him. He put some of it on his hands only his eyes still stared right at her perfect rear.

He had started to put lotion on his hands only she had took off the top of her bikini and bottom which caused him to blush even if he didn't see anything. That was because she just pulled the strings off which allow both the top and bottom to come under done once she had done so. Naruto stared at the back of her naked body and her now naked rear.

He started putting the lotion on her back although her skin felt soft to his touch, he started go to her shoulders before he heard a moan leave her mouth. He didn't know what to think or do at this point only that he kept on rubbing her body with the lotion till she had looked back at him once more.

He didn't know if he did something wrong or if she was mad at him because she was just staring back at him without saying anything. "Did I do something wrong because I didn't mean to do anything bad at all I swear." He looked at with her a pale face only she let out a tiny laugh followed by a feral smirk.

"Make sure you get every single inch of my body, do you understand me? I don't want to have a sun burned spot because you missed one." Naruto blushed while nodding his head yes, she put her head down and closed her eyes. Naruto started to rub her rear slowly feeling it against his hands. He could hear more moans leaving her mouth which sounded very hot in his mind. He kept doing this till her whole body was covered and he noticed she had fall asleep.

He didn't know if he should leave or keep doing it because she had fallen asleep like that, he just kept rubbing her back for a little while more before he just stared at her naked body in front of him. She was one strange woman and at the same time a very sexy woman, he never got this close to a full grown woman before.

"Seems my mother had you do that for her?" He jumped only to look behind to see Hana smirking over to him. "I'm Hana but you know my little brother Kiba don't you?" He nodded again only Hana moved to sit down beside her mother. "I can take it over from here and why don't you go enjoy yourself if you haven't already?" Hana giggle at the boner he had only Naruto had covered it and quickly left that spot.

He didn't know what to think after Hana had seen his friend down there like that. He had noticed Kiba and others were coming his way so he just jumped in the water to hide it. He could tell everyone else was joining him in the pool which turned out to be one very fun day with all that had happened to him.

_Flashback ended_.

Tsume was laughing when he had finally told her what had happened only he just let out a pout to show on his face. "I do remember that and you were just so innocent but I do wonder if you would do my front if Hana hasn't come in when she did?" Naruto blushed then smirk before he just looked at her breasts with his eyes.

"I do know that I would like to do it now and as for before? It was kind of hard to do that with you being asleep you know?" Tsume just gave him a kiss once she stopped laughing because she had no idea that would cause him to start a crush on her. She couldn't blame her for liking this sexy body that she had even if she did wonder if there was more to the story.

"I need go back to my place really quick to get something." Tsume nodded and two of them got up and headed for his place only he just looked back at her. "You sure you want come with me and see the place I'm living at?" She smiled gentle and nodded her head yes, she wanted know everything about her new alpha.

When they got to his little apartment that was something she couldn't believe he was living in and when she seen few words on the door to the apartment saying demon or monster, she didn't know what to feel. Naruto open the door and she could just see how tiny it was and it looked to be old and rundown down from old age.

"I'll be right back and don't run away on me now." Naruto went to find what he was looking for only Tsume just walked around the tiny place. She didn't know just how hard he had when came to living because this house is just not even good to live in at all, in her mind he should have had a better place than this in order to live in.

She looked to see tons of ramen cups and empty ones only to roll her eyes at the mess that he could make for himself. _"He eats ramen way too much and I'm going need to get him to eat something else besides this food. He is my alpha now and I can't have him eating food that's no good for his body or stamina."_

She sat down on the normal size bed only she felt something under the covers which she looked under to see an orange book with a note on it which she looked at it. "Now Naruto, you are my student and this book will come in handle in the future." Tsume's eyes just glared at the book because she had seen this kind of book before when it came to Kakashi and his reading.

She didn't know that he had kept these kinds of books and she started to open the first page just to see what it was like, she never bothered to read any of these. When she started to read she couldn't believe this pervert had written things like that and she did just realize that he was the one spying on the women in the bath houses.

When Naruto had found what he was looking for he walked in to see Tsume laying on his bed reading the book with her eyes looking at it. "Naruto-kun I didn't know you had this kind of pervert side to you at all." He blushed and was about say something only he noticed her hand was rubbing her lower area while she was reading it.

"Now tell me who is talking now? You're the one that is enjoying yourself without me now?" Tsume realized what she was doing and stopped before she throw the book at him which hit him right in the face leaving a red mark. Naruto picked the book up and put it back on the bed only his eyes just stared at the blushing woman that was still in his bed.

Naruto moved to over to her and then on top of her where he started to kiss against the soft part of her neck. "Now you can enjoy yourself with me as well or do you just want to do it by yourself?" Tsume grinned before she started to feel his hands taking off her shirt off her body leaving her topless. She watched his eyes just stare at her breasts and was glad that she didn't put a bra on today.

"Doing it by myself maybe fun but when it's with you? It's so much better and I just want you to take me here on your bed as many times as you can, I want you to keep going till you can't even more anymore." She just teased him which her words had word on him, the effect was showed with his friend rubbing against her body through his clothes.

He started to play with her breasts while his mouth sucked on her nipples one at a time, he listened to the moans that left her mouth and started to unzip her pants. He wanted her more than ever and he didn't want to wait any longer. Only when he was about go down and start to lick against her folds they had heard the door open through force.

"What the hell are you two doing!? I just came here after what happened at the party and you don't bother to open the door when I knocked on it to see how you were doing?" Both of them look to see Sakura walking over to them with a mad face because she had come over to see how he was doing and only found him in middle of sex.

"I'm doing fine you didn't need to worry or break my door down again which you really should stop doing by the way." Naruto gave her a dead look because this was the third time she broken his front door. He didn't understand why she couldn't just learn some patience or come back other day if no one opens the door for her.

Thanks to her his fun time with Tsume was ruined, time he was looking forward to because he loved being with close to her. Her body moving up against his and idea of her naked body rubbing against with their hands playing with each other caused him to get harder. Only his teammate had to ruin all that by breaking down his door and ending what could have been one great ending to a crazy day.

"I can see that and this was at your door!" She had thrown something that looked like a scroll over at him before leaving the apartment pissed off only Naruto still though she needed some anger classes because she had worse anger than Tsunade. He got to his feet and looked at the scroll which wasn't there when he entered his home yet it was there when Sakura came to visit him.

When he looked at what the scroll had said he only he had made a fist before he just ripped it apart then throwing what was left on the ground. Only Tsume just got to her feet and place her shirt back on her body, she didn't know why he was acting this way.

"What did it say and why did you rip it up like that? Was it something that caused you pain or something that truly had bothered you?" Tsume didn't know why only that her body moved to hold him and she wanted to comfort him no matter what. She looked down into his eyes to see that whatever the scroll had said really hit him hard.

"It talked about how he had known what Itachi did that clan and what his reasons were but I can't trust him because one that sent this was Danzo. He wants me to meet him tomorrow night alone to talk about the hidden truth that he speaks of, I want to know but I don't know what to do at this point." He shook his head with anger then he buried his chest into her breasts feeling them against his face. He felt so lost, he finally had a clue to knowing what had happened and it was from the monster Danzo.

"I do not know what to tell you to do only that if you do go through this meeting him then you better bring alone help, never go alone. That man is a snake and can easily lie to you without caring because he's a bastard that I had wished would just leave this village." Naruto never heard Tsume talk this badly of someone yet he couldn't disagree with how she felt. He was one of the ones that wanted him to be a weapon for this village to use for only one reason, to kill just like how Gaara turned out.

"Let's go back to my house only first we need pack all your things up, I'm not letting my alpha live in a place like this." Naruto face no longer had anger just pure shock at what she had just told him, why would she want him to live with her? He was dating her yes only wasn't it too soon for him to be living with her?"

"Why do you want me to live with you? I mean we just started dating and doesn't that happen after two people have dated for long time?" He asked her clueless and confused which caused the Inuzuka to let out a long laugh. She kept forgetting that he didn't know what alpha meant to her clan and she just moved him to the bed before she sat down with him.

"Being an alpha when it comes to my clan means a lot of things which I don't mind giving you time to get used to. With that said I'm not giving you time to pick to live with me because this place isn't good for you to live in and you don't even have a door anymore thanks to your teammate who just destroy it." Naruto looked at the door it was in tons of pieces passed point of fixing which she did have a point on.

"I guess you have a point on me not staying here but are you really sure you want me to live with you? I mean that could cause a lot of things to happen and some things may not be good you know?" He was thinking of what Hana or Kiba would say when they found out only Tsume smiled at him.

"If you are worried about Kiba or Hana then you don't have to because they won't be mad if you were living with us. They only may become mad if they walked in on us having sex again so we may have to make sure we lock the bedroom door from now on." Naruto blushed and grinned at the idea of having her again in bed which didn't go unnoticed by his lover who just shared the same kind of grin with him.

"I guess I can move in with you then but what other things do I need to know about in order to be your alpha?" Tsume's grin only turned into a devilish smirk that caused him to start to pale, he had never seen that kind of smirk on anyone face beside Anko's face. When she did show that rare smirk, it had only meant a very crazy thing was about to happen.

"Many things you'll need to learn but remember one thing when it comes to sex, you need to control me and to dominion me in every single way there is. I want it to be hard and rough so you better never go easy or soft on me while we are fucking each other." Her voice sounded so husky which turned him on even more, he started to kiss her only she stopped him.

"That's for later my love but for now get all your things packed so we can go and I can reward you." She teased him while her eyes just wink at him before she got to her feel and started to help him pack up everything.

Naruto shook his head and started to pack up everything in his little place in a hurry because he wanted more time with Tsume. He had thought about how he was told to dominion her in everywhere he could think of when in bed with her, he didn't know how yet even if he was going make sure to learn just how to dominion.

Once they were finish packing he made shadow clones to carry them back to the clan house while the two of them just slowly walked back together. Tsume hand moved to holding to his only her head moved against his neck with her eyes closed. She had missed this feeling, the feeling of being close to another person like this.

When they got inside the clan house she took the clones to bring the boxes to her room which the two of them followed after the clones, Naruto just kept on holding her hand while they walked he never wanted to let go. He didn't know how he got so lucky to have this woman in his life and he didn't want let of her hand out of fear of losing her.

Once the clones put the boxes in the room they disappeared leaving the two love birds alone, she started to unpack everything. Naruto just wanted her while he stared at her rear she just gave him a look that told him start working or no sex. He quickly started to help her unpack and put things away where he believed they would go.

Once the two of them were done she just looked at him before she headed to the bedroom's bathroom before she started to strip down to nothing at all. She looked at herself in the mirror before she smiled to her own self, then she moved to turn the shower water on. Her eyes were closed while she waited for the water to become just right for her to enter.

When Naruto had started to hear the water running from the bathroom he just smirk before starting to take off his Anbu gear that he had on. When he got it all off he lay it down on the chair that was inside the room before he started to walk to the bathroom. He wanted to surprise his lover before she could realize he was the one that walked in on her.

When he got inside she was in the middle of washing her body, he just took it all in with his eyes before his mouth started to water. He moved quickly behind her and moved his arms around her from behind with caused her to jump then look to see who it was. "Don't do that Naruto-kun you scared me even if I'm glad you are inside here with me."

"It's time for our fun don't you think so?" he moved his hand lower and with two fingers he had entered her slowly at first letting her get used to his fingers before he picked up the speed. She just moaned and yelled out yes to him.

* * *

No lemon for you yet and that will be next time but I do hope everyone enjoyed the story so far and will keep on letting me know just what you all think of the story.

I bet you got tons of new questions to ask now?

Like how will Kurenai handle teaching her team from now on?

What is Tsume secret that caused Anko of all people to blush and act like that when she thinks about it?

How will Kiba and Hana react to Naruto living with them?

What will happen to Hinata and Shino in the future?

Will Naruto go to see Danzu about Itachi's past?

Till next time, see you later.


End file.
